Autumn In My Heart
by Sharingan No Hime
Summary: Sebuah surat yang tidak seharusnya Sasuke baca membuat hidupnya berubah. Begitupula hidup gadis bernama Haruno Sakura. Musim gugur adalah musim yang akan menyatukan sekaligus memisahkan mereka. Akankah mereka bisa bersama sampai musim gugur berikutnya? /bad summary/AU,OOC/CHAPTER 5 UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

_Angin lembut musim gugur menerbangkan daun-daun kering di sekitarnya. Seorang pemuda berambut raven tertidur lelap di sebuah kursi taman. Mata indahnya tampak lebih menawan meskipun dalam keadaan tertutup rapat. Sudah sekitar setengah jam dia ketiduran di sebuah taman kota yang menyimpan sebuah kenangan manis._

 _Tiba-tiba bibirnya terasa hangat. Sebuah kecupan singkat membuatnya merasakan kenyamanan seperti yang pernah ia rasakan tiga tahun yang lalu. Uchiha Sasuke perlahan membuka kelopak matanya..._

* * *

 **AUTUMN IN MY HEART**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Warning : OOC, Typos, newbie, etc.**

 **Pairing : SasuSaku**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 1 - Sebuah Surat Cinta

* * *

 **Sasuke POV.**

Aku melihat banyak sekali amplop di dalam loker milikku. Surat cinta lagi? Dan sebanyak ini, Apa mereka tidak lelah menulisnya? Lagipula mereka tahu kalau aku tidak pernah tertarik membacanya. Dua hari yang lalu seorang gadis berambut merah dan memakai kacamata –jangan tanya padaku siapa namanya– mendatangi kelasku dengan emosi karena melihat suratnya yang berakhir di tempat sampah depan kelas. Mungkin dia merasa tidak dihargai atau apa, meski begitu kemarin dia mengirim surat lagi. Wanita memang susah ditebak.

Kulihat satu per satu nama pengirim surat tersebut. Sebuah surat berwarna merah muda menarik perhatianku. Di situ tertulis nama **Haruno Sakura**. Apa aku tidak salah baca? Sakura? Gadis pendiam dengan kacamata tebal dan buku yang tidak kalah tebalnya itu mengirimiku surat cinta?

Haruno Sakura adalah murid yang cukup terkenal di sekolahku. Bukan karena dia gadis cantik seperti Yamanaka Ino, populer seperti Temari, atau gadis kaya seperti Hyuuga Hinata, melainkan karena dia adalah gadis paling pintar tetapi juga paling kuper di Konoha Gakuen. Aku berani bersumpah tidak pernah sekali pun melihat dia bersama teman-temannya. Itu karena dia tidak memiliki teman. Ayahnya, Haruno Kizashi, adalah pemilik sebuah panti asuhan yang cukup terkenal di Konoha. Pernah suatu hari aku melihat Sakura membawa banyak sekali buku untuk disumbangkan ke panti itu –aku sedang bersama teman-temanku dan tidak sengaja melihatnya. Saat itu buku yang ia bawa jatuh berserakan, aku hanya diam saja tanpa ada niat untuk membantunya. Naruto lebih parah lagi, dia malah tertawa sangat keras. Meskipun tidak lama setelah itu dia tersedak makanannya dan sakit tenggorokan selama dua hari –mungkin Sakura mendengarnya lalu menyumpahinya. Gadis itu benar-benar hampir tidak diperhatikan, bahkan beberapa orang di kelas merasa tidak mengenalinya. Dia terlalu tertutup, dan itu membuatnya dijauhi oleh orang-orang. Aku sendiri juga tidak terlalu mengenalnya meskipun sudah dua tahun kami berada di kelas yang sama tetapi itu tidak membuatku tahu banyak tentang dia.

Aku membuka surat itu perlahan. Entah mengapa dari sekian banyak surat yang pernah aku terima, baru kali ini aku sangat penasaran dengan isinya. Aku membacanya dalam hati...

 _ **Halo, aku rasa aku tidak perlu mengenalkan diri. Kita sudah berada di kelas yang sama selama hampir dua tahun. Ya, aku Haruno Sakura.**_

Bait pertama surat itu membuat Sasuke ingin membaca bait selanjutnya.

 _ **Selama ini aku selalu memperhatikanmu, aku mendengar setiap kata-katamu, aku melihatmu tersenyum. Aku...**_

Aku menahan napas. Jangan bilang kalau Sakura menyukaiku. Tapi benarkah? Gadis itu jatuh cinta padaku? Ini tampak begitu konyol. Tidak masuk akal.

 _ **Aku menyukaimu! Maafkan aku...**_

Dasar bodoh! Kenapa minta maaf?

 _ **Sungguh! Aku minta maaf. Aku sendiri tidak tahu kapan perasaan ini tumbuh.**_

Hn, gadis ini terlalu berlebihan. Memangnya dia pikir aku akan menghajarnya kalau dia menyukaiku? Itu perasaan wajar yang dialami setiap gadis yang mengenalku. Siapa yang tidak menyukaiku? Hampir semua murid perempuan di sekolah ini tergila-gila padaku!

 _ **Yang aku tahu awalnya aku hanya mengagumi dirimu yang tidak pernah patah semangat bahkan kau masih bisa tersenyum saat mendapat banyak masalah. Kau mengingatkanku pada anak-anak panti asuhan yang selalu tersenyum meskipun hati mereka menangis.**_

Anak panti asuhan? Apa dia tidak bisa memikirkan sesuatu yang lebih hebat daripada itu? Lagipula kapan dia melihatku tersenyum?

 _ **Perasaanku menjadi hangat setiap mendengar tawamu...**_

Tunggu! Tawa? Apa aku pernah tertawa di depannya? Ini aneh...

 _ **Aku menyukaimu, itulah kata-kata yang selama ini kupendam dalam hati. Mungkin ini terdengar tidak masuk akal. Tapi inilah kenyataannya, Aku benar-benar menyukaimu. Kau boleh membuang surat ini kalau kau tidak suka, atau membakarnya kalau kau muak dengan kata-kataku. Terimakasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca suratku Uzumaki Naruto...**_

APA?! Uzumaki Naruto? Jadi surat ini untuk Naruto? Sakura menyukai pemuda kuning itu, tapi apa dia buta? Bagaimana denganku? Ini... lebih tidak masuk akal dari yang aku pikirkan sebelumnya! Dia benar-benar gadis kuper! Naruto jelas tidak lebih tampan daripada aku meskipun dia juga memiliki beberapa penggemar. Ingat! Beberapa, dan itu artinya tidak lebih banyak dari orang-orang yang memujaku. Lagipula berani sekali Sakura mengirimi Naruto surat cinta? Oh, rasanya aku ingin tertawa sekeras-kerasnya. Naruto pasti juga berpikiran sama denganku. Baiklah, aku akan mempermalukan gadis itu di depan banyak orang.

 **oOo**

Aku berjalan menuju kantin sekolah. Kantin adalah tempat yang cocok untuk membacakan surat ini dengan keras di hadapan seluruh murid Konoha Gakuen. Saat ini masih jam istirahat, pasti Naruto atau Sakura berada di sana. Tidak pernah aku merasa tertarik dengan kisah cinta orang lain sebelumnya. Tapi yang ini beda. Sakura menaruh surat untuk Naruto di lokerku! Dia benar-benar mempermainkan aku dan aku pasti membalasnya!

Semua orang menatapku begitu aku tiba di kantin. Itu sudah biasa terjadi.

"Hei, Naruto–" seruku saat melihat sosok pemuda berambut _blonde_ tersebut. Naruto sedang berkumpul bersama Sai, Ino, Shikamaru, dan Temari. Tunggu, ada satu orang lagi. Dia Hinata Hyuuga. Si gadis paling kaya di sekolah ini. Sedang apa dia di sana? Setahuku Hinata tidak akrab dengan kelompok kami.

"Oh. Sasuke? Kemarilah!" Naruto melambaikan tangannya. Aku menghampirinya dan aku sempat melihat kalau Sakura mencuri pandangan ke tempat Naruto.

"Ada yang ingin aku beritahu pada semua orang –" aku bicara dengan keras untuk menarik perhatian semua yang ada di kantin. "Kau, Haruno, beridirilah!" perintahku pada gadis musim semi itu. Semua orang sangat terkejut mendengar ucapanku. Sakura berdiri dengan ragu-ragu, dia tampak ketakutan.

"Naruto, apa kau pernah melihat surat ini sebelumnya?" Tanyaku sambil mengacungkan surat tadi. Sakura terbelalak. Ini akan menjadi pertunjukan yang seru.

"Oh, itu, ya aku melihatnya terjatuh di lantai. Aku pikir mungkin itu surat dari penggemarmu jadi aku menaruhnya ke dalam lokermu."

" _Well_ , ini adalah surat cinta dari Haruno Sakura."

Semua murid mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sakura. Mereka kemudian saling berbisik-bisik. Dasar tukang gosip! Tapi ini belum seberapa. Aku penasaran bagaimana reaksi mereka ketika mendengar kalau surat ini untuk Naruto.

"Aku akan membacakannya di hadapan kalian." Kataku. " _Halo, aku rasa aku tidak perlu mengenalkan diri. Kita sudah berada di kelas yang sama selama hampir dua tahun. Ya, aku Haruno Sakura. Selama ini aku selalu memperhatikanmu, aku mendengar setiap kata-katamu, aku melihatmu tersenyum. Aku ... Aku menyukaimu! Maafkan aku..."_

Semua murid heboh mendengarnya. Sebagian lagi tertawa mengejek. Sementara Sakura hanya menunduk malu di tempatnya.

"Sayang, apa kau tahu maksud temanmu itu? Apa dia berniat mempermalukan Sakura?" Suara lembut seorang gadis membuatku menoleh cepat ke arahnya.

"Entahlah. aku juga tidak tahu, say–" Naruto menjawab gadis tadi. Aku dan murid lainnya terkejut mendengar percakapan Naruto dengan Hinata. Semua murid kembali heboh.

"Naruto, kau dan Hinata–"

"Yeah, aku resmi jadian dengan Hinata- _hime_ hari ini." Naruto mengumumkannya dengan bangga.

Aku langsung menoleh ke arah Sakura. Dia menangis. Oh bagaimana ini? Aku harap mereka lupa dengan surat...

"Cepat lanjutkan membacanya, Sasuke! Aku ingin tahu bagaimana cara gadis seperti dia mengungkapkan cinta. Hahaha..." Sang Primadona Yamanaka Ino mengatakannya dengan geli membuat orang-orang ikut tertawa.

" _Sungguh! Aku minta maaf. Aku sendiri tidak tahu kapan perasaan ini tumbuh."_ Aku membacanya dengan perasaan kacau. " _Aku menyukaimu, itulah kata-kata yang selama ini kupendam dalam hati. Mungkin ini terdengar tidak masuk akal. Tapi inilah kenyataannya, Aku benar-benar menyukaimu. Kau boleh membuang surat ini kalau kau tidak suka, atau membakarnya kalau kau muak dengan kata-kataku. Terimakasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca suratku._ _ **Uchiha Sasuke...**_ _"_

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

 **A/N :**

 **Yosh! Ini adalah fanfiction pertamaku. Jadi tolong maklumi kalau agak berantakan gimana gitu :3**

 **Mohon kritikannya bagi para Author yang sudah berpengalaman. Chapter 1 ini full Sasuke POV. Chapter depan mungkin sudut pandang lain atau tetap Sasu POV, Tergantung** _ **mood.**_

 **Thanks For Reading. Mind to Riview?**


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTUMN IN MY HEART**

 **Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Warning : Sasu-POV,Typos, newbie, etc.**

 **Pairing : SasuSaku**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Happy Reading-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 2 - Teman Kencan

* * *

" _... Terimakasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca suratku._ _ **Uchiha Sasuke...**_ _"_

Para murid laki-laki bersorak heboh. Sementara murid perempuan –yang kebanyakan adalah penggemarku– menatap sinis ke arah Sakura. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku melakukan ini, tetapi sepertinya pertolonganku tidak membuat gadis itu merasa lebih baik. Dia pergi dari tempat itu tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke arahku. Dia berhasil membuatku merasa bersalah.

"Sasuke, jadi kau sengaja mempermalukan dia di depan semua orang ya?" Naruto bertanya padaku.

"Hn." Aku menjawab seadanya. Aku akui, memang awalnya aku berniat mempermalukan dia tapi ...

"Kau hebat, aku pikir kau tidak tertarik mengerjai dia."

"Hn."

"Sasuke, jadi benar Sakura menyukaimu?" Ino bertanya sambil melirik pintu tempat Sakura keluar tadi.

"Aku tidak tahu." Aku berbohong. Dia tidak menyukaiku. Dia menyukai Naruto yang saat ini sudah memiliki kekasih. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan kalau aku memberitahu mereka yang sebenarnya. Mereka pasti menyebut gadis itu tidak tahu diri. Hinata sangat menyukai Naruto, jadi dia mugkin akan melakukan sesuatu pada Sakura. Ino pasti tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini untuk membuat hari-hari Sakura di sekolah menjadi seperti di neraka, dia bisa saja membuat alasan kalau dia adalah sahabat baik Hinata untuk menjilatnya. Bahkan aku sempat berpikir kalau keluarga Hinata akan menutup panti asuhan milik Sakura (Oke, mungkin ini berlebihan). Aku yakin, semalam adalah malam terakhirku untuk tidur dengan nyenyak.

 **oOo**

Matahari mulai condong ke barat. Aku mengendarai mobilku dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata. Kejadian tadi membuatku ingin segera pergi bersenang-senang untuk melupakan kejadian tadi. Kenapa aku merasa tidak enak? Bukankah selama ini aku selalu merasa tidak peduli saat gadis itu diabaikan orang lain atau bahkan ditertawakan dan dihina oleh teman-temanku sendiri. Tapi aku penasaran apa yang membuat Sakura jatuh cinta pada Naruto. Pemuda itu tertawa mengejeknya, malah membuatnya mengagumi Naruto. Dia benar-benar gadis yang bodoh. Naruto dan temanku yang lainnya juga sering membicarakan gadis itu di belakangnya –bukan pembicaraan yang baik menurutku.

Sakura Haruno, gadis paling tidak menarik di sekolahku. Pakaiannya selalu tampak aneh. Di sekolah, ia memakai rok di bawah lutut sementara gadis lain memakainya jauh di atas lutut mereka. Kacamata tebalnya selalu menjadi bahan ejekan kami. Padahal aku pikir matanya cukup indah seandainya ia melepas kacamata itu. Buku pelajaran atau novel selalu ia bawa kemanapun. Entah itu kantin atau toilet –mungkin. Di kelas, dia juga bukan murid yang aktif meskipun dia paling pintar di angkatan kami. Walaupun dia pintar, jarang ada murid yang memanfaatkan dia. Jangankan memanfaatkan, mendekat saja sepertinya tidak ada. Rumahku kebetulan tidak terlalu jauh dari rumahnya. Hanya di seberang jalan raya ujung komplek perumahanku (Aku pernah melihatnya pulang lewat situ).

Aku sampai di sebuah kafe tempat biasa aku berkumpul dengan teman-temanku. Mereka sudah ada di sana saat aku tiba. Aku biasa berkumpul dengan Naruto, Sai, Shikamaru, Ino, dan Temari. Tapi sekarang bertambah satu orang lagi, yaitu Hinata. Mereka tampak asyik berbicara. Aku menghampiri mereka.

"Yo Sasuke, kau baru datang." Sai menyapaku.

"Bukankah dia memang suka terlambat, sayang." Ino berkata dengan suara manja yang dibuat-buat.

"Yah, kau benar." Sai merangkul gadisnya dengan mesra.

"Kalian membuatku muak." Shikamaru menyindir dengan sinis. Sai dan Ino hanya tertawa kecil. Sebenarnya dia juga memiliki kekasih. Tapi sepertinya Temari bukan tipe gadis seperti Ino. Shikamaru juga bukan orang yang romantis jadi hubungan mereka tampak hanya seperti teman biasa.

"Kau kan punya Temari. Kau bisa bermesraan dengannya di sini. Tidak perlu malu, Shikamaru." Kata Naruto

"Merepotkan." Akhirnya kata-kata andalan Shikamaru keluar juga dari mulutnya. Aku hanya diam saja tanpa berniat menginterupsi pembicaraan mereka. Tapi sialnya Naruto menganggap 'diamku' ini sebagai sesuatu yang bahkan tidak pernah terpikirkan olehku sebelumnya.

"Sasuke. Kau diam saja? Oh maaf kalau kami membuatmu merasa tersinggung. Kau kan tidak punya pacar. Haha..."

Dasar Naruto sialan!

"Sasuke, tinggal kau yang belum memiliki kekasih –"

Ini lagi. Hinata sudah ketularan menyebalkan seperti Naruto.

"Ya, ya, aku tahu. Aku tidak butuh pacar." Kataku. Yeah, aku memang tidak butuh. Wanita selalu menyusahkan –kecuali ibuku. Beberapa waktu lalu aku menjalani hubungan dengan gadis bernama Shion. Tapi dia bukannya bersyukur memiliki kekasih seperti diriku, dia malah selingkuh dengan pemuda bernama Gaara. Mereka kebetulan bersekolah di Sunagakure High School. Mungkin dia tidak betah pacaran dengan orang yang beda sekolah.

"Oh, benarkah? Aku rasa kau kesepian. Kau terlihat menyedihkan–" Ino tersenyum mengejek. Aku benci melihatnya, sekarang semuanya ikut tertawa mengejekku.

"Kau harus punya pacar, Sasuke. Lusa, aku akan mengadakan pesta ulang tahun dan semua yang hadir harus memiliki pasangan."

Ya, aku baru ingat kalau Hinata akan mengadakan pesta besar-besaran. Acara itu pasti akan menjadi pesta termewah di negeri ini. Aku sedikit tertarik untuk datang tapi persyaratan sialan itu membuatku berpikir dua kali dalam memutuskan untuk datang ke pesta itu. Hinata mengundang semua murid ke acara ulang tahunnya dan dia membuat sebuah pengumuman yang cukup mengejutkan. Siapapun yang tidak hadir di pesta itu harus membersihkan kandang kuda milik Guy- _sensei_. Tentu saja peraturan itu menuai banyak kecaman dari para murid yang tidak memiliki pasangan, tetapi pada akhirnya mereka tidak bisa menolak permintaan si sulung Hyuuga itu. Guru Guy juga sangat senang mendengarnya, dia sangat ingin mengajari cara membersihkan kandang kuda. Menurutnya itu pekerjaan yang menantang di masa muda. _"Masa muda adalah masa yang berharga. Membersihkan kandang kuda merupakan pekerjaan paling menantang yang tidak pernah terpikirkan olehku. Jangan sia-siakan masa muda kalian! Ayo kita manfaatkan untuk hal yang berguna."_ Itu yang _Guy-sensei_ ucapkan ketika mendengar hukuman bagi yang tidak datang atau tidak membawa pasangan di pesta Hinata.

"Aku akan datang. Aku tidak mau membersihkan kandang kuda."

"Baguslah. Aku juga tidak mau melihatmu menderita." Aku yakin Naruto tidak tulus mengucapkannya.

 **oOo**

Aku berbaring dengan perasaan kacau –lebih kacau dari sebelumnya. Hari ini merupakan hari tersial dalam hidupku akhir-akhir ini. Sebenarnya aku jarang mengalami kesialan semacam ini. Ini lebih mirip konflik batin pada diriku sendiri. Sesaat, kejadian di kantin sekolah tadi siang terlupakan olehku. Ada masalah yang lebih besar lagi. Pesta ulang tahun itu! Aku masih tidak mengerti kenapa Hinata membuat peraturan bodoh macam itu. Aku tahu ini pasti ulah Naruto. Dan sialnya, murid angkatan kami berjumlah 75 siswa laki-laki dan 70 siswi perempuan. Itu berarti 5 orang diantara kami harus terpaksa membersihkan kandang kuda, kecuali Rock Lee. Dia akan lebih memilih untuk tidak datang ke pesta dan menghabiskan masa mudanya dengan mengikuti ajaran-ajaran guru Guy.

Sekarang apa yang akan aku lakukan? Oh, ini sangat menyebalkan.

Aku semakin panik memikirkan bagaimana kalau aku tidak mendapat teman kencan? Semua orang pasti akan membicarakan aku. Aku rasa itu akan jadi sejarah memalukan yang tidak akan pernah aku ceritakan pada cucu-cucuku kelak.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamarku terbuka menampakan sesosok pemuda tampan –tapi tidak lebih tampan dariku. Dia adalah Itachi, kakakku.

" _Otouto,_ Ibu memanggilmu untuk makan malam." Kata _Aniki_

"Aku tidak lapar."

"Kenapa? Oh, kau masih belum menemukan teman kencan ya?"

"Hn." Itachi selalu tahu semua masalahku. Meskipun kadang menyebalkan, dia adalah sosok kakak yang menyenangkan untuk berbagi masalah –tapi kurasa tidak untuk solusi.

"Aku bersedia menemanimu," Itachi mengatakannya sambil terkekeh. "Kalau kau tidak punya kencan."

"Tidak, terimakasih." Jawabku ketus. Yang benar saja? Aku akan lebih malu lagi dibandingkan datang ke pesta sendirian.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu. Cepatlah temukan teman kencan dan keluarlah untuk makaan. Ibu sudah menyiapkan jus tomat kesukaanmu."

Saat ini Jus tomat tidak terdengar menggiurkan di telingaku.

Itachi menutup pintu dari luar, lalu pergi makan.

Aku kembali memikirkan teman kencan. Pesta itu akan diadakan besok lusa. Semua murid pasti sudah menyiapkan pasangan mereka sejak seminggu yang lalu saat Hinata memberikan undangan. Aku tidak boleh kalah! Ya, aku memiliki banyak penggemar. Mereka pasti sangat ingin datang bersamaku. Sasuke, kau memang jenius! Aku akan mengajak salah satu di antara mereka, anggap saja itu hadiah di akhir musim panas. Tapi siapa yang akan kuajak? Tayuya? Tidak, dia sangat berisik dan lagipula dia pasti akan datang bersama Kimimaro. Bagaimana kalau Tenten? Oh aku tidak mau berurusan dengan Neji Hyuuga (Kau tahu maksudku 'kan?). Oh aku baru ingat, gadis berambut merah itu. Ya, aku mengajak dia saja. Dia tidak akan menolaknya.

 **oOo**

Keesokan Harinya, aku datang ke sekolah lebih awal. Ini semua karena aku tidak mau teman-temanku melihatku menemui si rambut merah itu. Aku berjalan menyusuri loker para siswa. Gadis itu pasti sedang menaruh sesuatu di lokerku. Benar saja, dia sedang berusaha membuka loker milikku.

"Hei –"

"S-sasuke? O-oh maaf." Dia tampak terkejut melihatku di sebelahnya.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Karin. Apa kau tidak melihat nama pengirim di dalam surat yang aku kirim?"

"Sudahlah itu tidak penting. Kau akan datang ke acara ulang tahun Hinata 'kan?"

"Tentu saja. Aku akan datang bersama Suigetsu, dia sudah berjanji akan mentraktir okonomiyaki sepulang dari pesta."

"Ooh, begitu. Baiklah, sana pergi!" Aku kesal. Sekarang siapa lagi yang akan aku ajak ke pesta?

Karin pun pergi dengan pandangan heran.

Aku kembali ke kelas dengan malas. Benarkah aku akan membersihkan kandang kuda? Tidak bisa kah mereka memberi pengecualian untukku?

Sakura Haruno sedang duduk di bangkunya. Sepertinya dia selalu berangkat pertama di kelas kami. Ada perasaan aneh yang menjalar di tubuhku. Dia sedang membersihkan sampah-sampah yang ada di lacinya. Pasti ada orang iseng yang menaruhnya di sana. Aku tahu karena aku sering melihatnya, terkadang Ino juga menaruh sampahnya di laci Sakura.

"Hei, Sakura!" Aku mencoba berbicara dengannya. Sakura diam saja, dia malah sibuk mengumpulkan sampah-sampah itu. Setelah semuanya terkumpul, ia membuangnya di tempat sampah depan kelas kemudian kembali duduk dan mulai membaca buku tebalnya.

"Apa kau tidak mendengarku?"

"Aku mendengarmu. Ada apa?"

Sial! Sekarang malah aku yang diam. Kenapa aku mengajaknya bicara? Ini situasi yang sulit bagiku. Apa aku harus minta maaf? Tapi apa salahku? Oke, mungkin aku bersalah karena membacakan surat itu di depan semua orang. Tapi bukankah aku juga sudah menolongnya? Jadi semuanya sudah impas bukan?

"Maaf atas kejadian kemarin." Bodoh! Kenapa kata-kata itu keluar?

Sakura terkejut atas ucapanku tadi. Dia diam mematung selama beberapa saat. Oh, ayolah Sakura! Aku tahu kau orang yang sangat baik.

"Kau tahu berapa lama aku menyiapkan keberanian untuk memberikan surat itu pada Naruto..."

Hey! Bukan salahku kalau aku yang membaca surat itu.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau akan mempermalukan aku di depan semua orang," Sakura menatapku. "Tidak hanya itu. Kau malah membuat semua orang mengira kalau aku menyukaimu."

Aku diam saja tanpa berkomentar apapun. Dia benar, semua yang dia ucapkan memang benar. Aku menyesal, Sakura pasti membenciku.

"Tapi meskipun begitu, kau juga sudah menyelamatkan aku. Aku tidak tahu kalau ternyata Naruto sudah –" Dia tidak melanjutkan ucapannya. Ini pasti menyakitkan.

"Ya, aku tahu." Ucapku.

"Terimakasih, Sasuke. Aku akan lebih malu lagi kalau Naruto yang membacanya."

Sudah kubilang bukan? Sakura adalah orang yang baik. Sangat baik malah. Dia adalah dewi penolong bagi anak-anak yatim-piatu. Seringkali dia mengumpulkan uang untuk menyumbang korban bencana, bahkan dia pernah menjadi relawan sampai ke Pulau Hokaido. Semua warga di kota ini mengenalnya. Mereka berpendapat kalau hanya Sakura remaja yang masih memiliki rasa kepedulian tinggi saat ini. Mungkin itu benar.

* * *

Aku duduk sambil meneguk segelas jus tomat kesukaanku. Naruto sedang memakan ramen sementara Hinata sibuk dengan ponselnya. Shikamaru dan Temari sedang ada rapat anggota OSIS, sedangkan Sai dan Ino tidak terlihat sejak bel istirahat berbunyi.

"Kau sudah mendapat teman kencan?" tanya Naruto

"Belum," jawabku jujur.

"Oh, sepertinya kau akan mendapat hukuman itu. Benarkan, Hinata sayang?" Naruto melirik kekasihnya yang tampak tidak peduli. Aku terkekeh melihat tingkah mereka. Naruto memutar bola matanya malas, mungkin dia mulai terganggu dengan benda kotak yang di genggam gadisnya itu.

"Apa? Kau bilang apa, Naruto _-kun_?"

"Tidak, lupakan saja."

Tawaku hampir meledak kalau saja aku tidak peduli dengan _image cool_ yang aku sandang.

"Sasuke, kau tidak boleh berpikir terlalu lama. Mungkin saja masih ada gadis yang tersisa untuk menjadi teman kencanmu, kalau kau tidak cepat maka orang lain yang akan mendapatkannya." Kata-kata Hinata membuatku tersadar. Ya, sekarang aku tahu siapa orangnya. Aku akan mengajak gadis itu. Tapi bagaimana kalau ada yang lebih dulu mengajaknya? Begitu pelajaran hari ini berakhir aku akan segera pergi ke rumahnya.

 **oOo**

Jam pelajaran berakhir beberapa menit yang lalu. Saat ini aku sudah berdiri di depan sebuah rumah yang tidak besar tetapi tidak juga kecil. Dindingnya dicat dengan warna krim. Bagian halamannya lumayan luas untuk memarkirkan mobil kesayanganku di sana. Di teras rumah terdapat beberapa tanaman hias yang ditanam di dalam pot. Rumah itu sepertinya sangat nyaman untuk ditinggali.

Aku berjalan menuju pintu lalu mengetuknya beberapa kali –karena tidak ada bel. Tidak lama kemudian pintu di buka perlahan. Seorang gadis keluar dari rumah dan menatapku terkejut. Aku yakin sekali kalau aku akan mendapatkan teman kencan.

"Sasuke?"

"Selamat sore, Sakura."

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

 **A/N :**

Thanks for Riviews : **HazeKeiko, Gi-chaan, Sashicchi, guest, s, Guest, Lilian, mxtcha, azizaanr, kimimaro, Kulem, , dianarndraha.**

Thanks for Favorites : **Akiko Asami, Gi-chaan, HazeKeiko, Jade Angel of Death Daniels, azizaanr, dianarndraha, dinayasashii7, ratihwp12, .**

Thanks for Follows : **Akiko Asami, Eysha CherryBlossom, Gi-chaan, Jade Angel of Death Daniels, Sashicchi, azizaanr, chairanni, dianarndraha, mxtcha, ratihwp12, Sakuradachan.**

Dan terimakasih banyak buat _silent reader_ yang sudah mau membaca fic ini. Berharap kalian meninggalkan jejak :D

Untuk chapter 2 ini aku pake Sasuke POV. Dan mungkin untuk seterusnya. Semoga fic ini tidak membosankan dan mohon maaf bila kurang panjang dan kurang memuaskan.

See u next chapter ^_^

Sharingan No Hime


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTUMN IN MY HEART**

 **Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Warning : Sasu-POV,Typo(s), OOC, newbie, etc.**

 **Pairing : SasuSaku**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Happy Reading-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 3 - Pesta ulang tahun Hinata

* * *

Aku keluar dari kelas dengan semangat. Aku akan mengajak Sakura menjadi teman kencanku di pesta ulang tahun Hinata. Aku berjalan menuju parkiran dengan cepat lalu kemudian aku berhenti secara tiba-tiba. Pikiranku kembali kacau, benarkah aku akan mengajak gadis kuper itu? Apa kata teman-temanku nanti? Oh tidak, mereka pasti akan memanggangku hidup-hidup. Haruno Sakura? Gadis berkacamata tebal itu? Tidak bisa. Tidak mungkin!

Tapi sepertinya hanya dia gadis yang tersisa dan bagaimana kalau Kiba juga ingin mengajaknya–mengingat tidak ada gadis yang menyukai pemuda yang sangat terobsesi dengan anjing. Ya, persetan dengan ucapan orang lain. Daripada harus mengajak Itachi sebagai teman kencan atau membersihkan kandang kuda. Tapi sesaat kemudian aku ragu lagi. Bagaimana ini?

Setelah menimbang-nimbang keputusan apa yang akan aku ambil pada akhirnya pilihanku jelas. Ya, aku harus mengajak Sakura ke pesta. Tidak ada salahnya bukan?

Aku pun mengendarai mobilku menuju rumah Sakura. Selama di perjalanan aku memikirkan kata-kata apa yang tepat aku ucapkan?

" _Hei Sakura! Aku tahu kau belum punya teman kencan, oleh karena itu aku tidak keberatan menjadi teman kencanmu."_ Ah tidak! Terlalu kasar dan terkesan sombong.

" _Sakura, untuk menebus kesalahanku kemarin. Aku bersedia menjadi teman kencanmu."_ Tidak bisa! Itu sama saja.

" _Sakura, aku tidak memiliki teman kencan. Apa kau bersedia pergi ke pesta Hinata bersamaku? Kumohon! Aku tahu kau orang yang baik."_ Bagus juga, tapi terkesan berlebihan dan bukan gayaku meminta dengan cara seperti itu. Aarrghh! Apa yang harus aku katakan nanti?

Saat ini aku sudah berdiri di depan sebuah rumah yang tidak besar tetapi tidak juga kecil. Dindingnya dicat dengan warna krim. Bagian halamannya lumayan luas untuk memarkirkan mobil kesayanganku di sana. Di teras rumah terdapat beberapa tanaman hias yang ditanam di dalam pot. Rumah itu sepertinya sangat nyaman untuk ditinggali. Aku berjalan menuju pintu depan. Karena tidak ada bel aku mengetuknya beberapa kali.

Saat ini aku benar-benar gugup. Bagaimana kalau yang membuka adalah Haruno Kizashi? Aku tidak bisa membayangkan reaksinya nanti. Selama ini Sakura tidak pernah memiliki teman, apalagi teman pria. Ayah Sakura adalah orang yang sangat sensitif jika mendengar nama Uchiha. Itu karena dulu panti asuhan Haruno akan dibeli oleh Uchiha Group untuk membangun cabang perusahaan di sana. Mendengar rencana itu kakek Sakura marah besar pada orang-orang Uchiha, meskipun kejadian itu sudah lama sejak jaman Kakek Sakura dan kakekku muda tetapi sepertinya hubungan keluarga kami tidak membaik.

Pintu rumah itu dibuka perlahan, ternyata Sakura yang membukanya. Aku menghela napas lega. Sakura tampak terkejut melihatku berada di depan rumahnya.

"Sasuke?"

"Selamat sore, Sakura."

Kami terdiam selama beberapa saat. "Hai," ucapku membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Oh, selamat sore, Sasuke. Ada perlu apa sampai kau mendatangi rumahku? Em, sebaiknya kita bicara di dalam."

"Hn. Apa ayahmu di rumah?"

"Ayah? Tidak, beliau sedang pergi keluar."

"Begitukah? Baiklah," aku mengikutinya masuk. Kami duduk di ruang tamu. Aku masih belum tahu bagaimana aku mengatakan maksudku.

"Sakura, apa kau akan datang ke pesta ulang tahun Hinata?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Kenapa? Kalau kau tidak datang kau akan membersihkan kandang–"

"Aku tidak keberatan," potongnya sambil tersenyum. "Meskipun aku datang pasti aku akan menerima hukuman itu juga. Kau tahu persyaratan untuk datang ke pesta itu kan?"

"Ya, tentu. Karena itulah aku datang kemari."

"Eh?"

"Kau mau menjadi teman kencanku tidak?"

Sakura sangat terkejut mendengarnya, mungkin dia tidak percaya dengan apa yang aku ucapkan.

"Kau tidak berniat mempermalukan aku kan?"

"Tidak! Sungguh, aku tidak ada niat begitu sedikitpun."

"Kalau begitu, aku mau."

"Terimakasih, Sakura."

 **oOo**

Pesta di mulai sekitar setengah jam lagi. Sekarang aku sudah tiba untuk menjemput Sakura. Aku memakai setelan jas berwarna merah hadiah dari Itachi saat dia baru pulang dari Korea Selatan. Kebetulan Itachi memang diperintah ayah untuk mengurus pekerjaannya di negeri gingseng tersebut. Aku sempat cemas memikirkan bagaimana penampilan Sakura nanti. Apa dia akan memakai pakaian yang aneh atau tidak modis? Seharusnya kemarin aku mengingatkannya. Bukan, bukan berarti itu semua demi kepentingan pribadiku. Aku tidak ingin dia dipermalukan.

Sebelum aku mengetuk pintu, seseorang sudah lebih dulu membukanya. Aku dapat melihat wajahnya dengan jelas. Dia adalah Haruno Mebuki, ibu Sakura. Aku berusaha bersikap se-sopan mungkin.

"Selamat malam, Nyonya Haruno."

"O-oh, kau akan mengajak putriku ke pesta ulang tahun temannya kan?"

"Iya," jawabku sedikit gugup.

"Sakura, temanmu sudah menunggu. Cepatlah keluar!" Teriaknya kencang.

Tidak lama kemudian Sakura keluar dengan memakai _dress_ berwarna putih selutut, bagian atas dan bagian bawah tampak terpisah menyerupai pakaian tradisional warga Korea meskipun ini tidak tampak tradisional melainkan modern. Rambutnya ia sanggul ke atas dengan rapih. Kacamata tebalnya juga tidak ia pakai, Malam ini dia tampak lebih cantik dari biasanya. Meskipun penampilannya masih terlalu sederhana dibandingkan gadis-gadis lain di pesta itu.

"Aku rasa pesta akan dimulai sebentar lagi. Ayo kita berangkat," Ujar Sakura.

"Hn. Ayo." Kami pun berpamitan dengan Nyonya Haruno. Aku sedikit lega karna sejak tadi aku tidak melihat ayah Sakura.

 **oOo**

Kami tiba di pesta tepat waktu. Pesta itu diadakan di vila milik keluarga Hinata. Sebenarnya rencana awal pesta itu akan dirayakan di rumah Hinata tetapi sepertinya akan jadi pesta yang membosankan karena keluarga Hyuuga juga memiliki peraturan untuk mengundang orang lain ke rumahnya. Aku dan Sakura menunjukan undangan yang kami miliki pada petugas keamanan, lalu kami masuk ke dalam. Vila itu sangat besar tetapi tidak lebih besar dari rumahku. Di sebelah timur tempat untuk menikmati makanan sedangkan sebelah barat terdapat lantai dansa yang sudah dihias sedemikian rupa. Tempat yang sangat cocok untuk mengadakan pesta besar-besaran.

Semua tamu nampaknya sudah hadir. Tetapi aku masih belum melihat Naruto dan Hinata. Aku berjalan bersama Sakura melewati tamu-tamu yang lain. Beberapa orang diantara mereka saling berbisik. Mungkin mereka _shock_ melihatku datang bersama gadis ini. Aku tidak peduli, hal semacam ini tidak akan bertahan lama. Paling satu minggu kemudian mereka sudah melupakan peristiwa ini.

"Sasuke!" suara yang sangat tidak asing terdengar di telingaku. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto.

Naruto menggandeng lengan Hinata sambil menuju kearah ku.

"Kau datang bersama –"

"Sakura?" Hinata memotong ucapan Naruto. Dia menatap tidak percaya.

"Wow, aku tidak menyangka kau akan mengajak dia. _But yeah,_ mungkin kau tidak punya pilihan lain." Ucap Naruto sarkatis. Hinata buru-buru menatap Naruto tajam.

"Kalian adalah tamuku. Silahkan nikmati pesta ini," Kata Hinata. "Sebaiknya kita jangan mengganggu mereka, Naruto. Ayo kita berdansa." Hinata menarik lengan Naruto menuju tempat dansa bersama dengan Shikamaru dan Temari. Aku tidak menyangka mereka bisa tampil romantis juga.

"Jangan pikirkan ucapannya. Naruto memang begitu, kau tahu dia itu yah–"

"Aku tahu, aku juga tidak memikirkannya." Sakura tersenyum tanpa beban membuat perasaanku menjadi tenang.

Aku duduk dengan Sakura, kami tidak berdansa ataupun mengobrol dengan pasangan lain. Sebenarnya aku cukup bosan dengan suasana seperti ini tapi mau bagaimana lagi?

Selang beberapa waktu, sesuatu yang tidak pernah aku bayangkan terjadi. Shion dan Gaara juga diundang di pesta itu! dan sekarang mereka duduk di dekat kami. Aku memalingkan wajahku agar mereka tidak mengenaliku. Tetapi sialnya Ino malah menghampiriku.

"Sasuke, kau kah itu? Wah, kau datang bersama gadis yang yeah kalian tahu sendiri bukan." Ucapnya dengan suara yang keras. Saking kerasnya sampai-sampai semua tamu yang hadir di sana mendengarnya dan memandang kearahku. Naruto dan Hinata ikut mendekat begitupula dengan Shikamaru dan Temari.

"Ini kejutan, kau benar-benar membuatku tercengang Sasuke." Timpal Temari

"Hn. Kenapa? Ada yang salah?" tanyaku datar.

"Oh, haha. Tidak, hanya saja aku tidak bisa menahan tawaku." Ejek Ino. Oh, betapa sialnya hidupku memiliki teman seperti dia. Aku rasa Shikamaru dan Temari juga memandang kami tidak suka. Mereka mungkin sangat terkejut.

"Sasuke?" Ini lagi, siapa sih yang mengundang Shion ke pesta ini? Dengan pemuda berambut merah itu pula. Sekarang aku benar-benar tidak suka rambut berwarna merah.

"Hn." Sahutku tidak peduli.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Gaara pada Shion. Dialah pemuda yang sudah membuat gadis itu mencampakanku. Sepertinya kata mencampakan terlalu memalukan untuk kusandang, tetapi begitulah kenyataannya.

"Dia mantan pacarku yang pernah kuceritakan padamu," jawab Shion. "Sasuke, aku rasa gadis berambut merah muda itu bukanlah seleramu. Apa setelah putus dariku, seleramu berubah drastis?"

Aku tahu apa maksudnya. Dia ingin mempermalukan Sakura. Aku benci mendengarnya, secara tidak langsung dia sudah menantangku.

"Benar. Setidaknya dia adalah gadis baik-baik." Balasku sambil menyeringai. Shion merasa diremehkan. Suasana diantara kami semakin memanas. Sakura hanya diam menerima apapun yang mereka ucapkan padanya.

"Baik-baik? Apa kau yakin? Aku rasa dia tidak ada bedanya dengan wanita jalang!" kata Shion tidak mau kalah.

"Maaf, tapi kau bilang Sasuke mantan mu, apa kau masih menyukainya? Kau sudah mempermalukan dirimu sendiri dengan kata-katamu barusan. Aku rasa kau yang lebih pantas menyandang sebutan itu," Kata Sakura. Aku tidak menyangka dia akan melawan. Semua tercengang dengan ucapan Sakura. Shion mulai marah, dia akan menampar Sakura kalau saja aku tidak menahan tangannya.

"Kau, jangan berani menyakitinya!" Ucapku. Gaara pun tidak tinggal diam, dia berusaha memukul wajahku tetapi untungnya Naruto berhasil mencegahnya.

"Ini pestaku. Aku tidak mau mendengar ada keributan." Hinata menegur kami. Gaara menurunkan tangannya sambil menatap tidak suka padaku.

Shion dan Gaara segera meninggalkan kami. Sakura berusaha meredam emosiku, sementara Naruto dan Hinata duduk di depan kami sambil minum. Ino tampak gelisah memandangi pintu masuk, aku tahu dia sedang menunggu Sai yang sampai saat ini belum hadir ditengah-tengah kami.

"Naruto, Hinata, kalian minum _sake_?" Sakura mengatakannya sambil terbelalak. Aku rasa dia belum pernah meminumnya atau bahkan belum pernah melihat orang meminumnya. Aku mengambil gelas lalu menuangkan _sake_ ke dalamnya. Sakura menahan lenganku.

"Jangan!" katanya sambil menatap mataku. Entah apa yang ada di pikiranku, tiba-tiba saja aku menaruh gelas itu dan tidak jadi minum. Kenapa aku jadi menuruti ucapannya?

"Kau ini kuno sekali." Ino menatap sinis Sakura. Sakura diam saja, aku rasa dia tidak berniat membalasnya.

"Pasanganmu mana? Kau mau dihukum ya?" kata Hinata pada Ino.

"Aku yakin Sai akan datang kok."

"Hm, terserah."

"Bagaimana kalau dia tidak datang?" tanya Temari

"Jangan mengecilkan hatinya, Temari. Tapi kalau sampai Sai tidak datang dia pasti akan menerima hukumannya." Shikamaru mengatakannya dengan nada mengejek.

Pintu depan terbuka menampilkan sosok yang sedang kami cari. Sai datang dengan senyum menghias di wajahnya. Kami terkejut, dia datang bersama orang lain. Dan orang lain itu adalah Koyuki Kazahana, penyanyi sekaligus pemain film yang sangat terkenal. Semua orang menatap mereka kagum, sementara Ino sangat murka melihatnya.

"Hinata! Apa kau yang mengundang dia?" tanya Ino dengan nada membentak.

"Hm, ya, aku mengundangnya untuk menjadi bintang tamu. Tapi aku tidak tahu kalau dia akan datang bersama Sai." Hinata mengatakannya tanpa merasa bersalah sedikitpun.

"Tapi, tapi ..." Ino kehilangan kata-kata, dia menatap benci lalu langsung pergi begitu saja.

"Kau, Haruno Sakura kan?" ucap Koyuki. Aku sedikit kaget mendengarnya, Koyuki mengenal Sakura?

"I-iya. Lama tidak bertemu."

"Kau mengenalnya?" Aku berbisik.

"Ya, Aku bertemu dengannya di Kyoto saat ada acara amal tahunan di sana tahun lalu." Jawab Sakura.

"Sakura, minggu depan akan ada festival untuk pengumpulan dana bantuan bencana alam. Apa kau akan ikut?" tanya Koyuki.

"Benarkah? Pasti menyenangkan. Ya, mungkin aku akan ikut." Sakura sangat antusias, sementara aku dan lainnya hanya menyimak pembicaraan mereka.

"Baguslah, tapi sebelum itu ada persyaratan yang harus kau penuhi. Kau bisa melihat pengumumannya lewat _online_."

"Ya, akan kulihat. Terimakasih Koyuki _-san_."

"Koyuki Kazahana, semua sudah menunggu penampilanmu. Sebaiknya kau segera naik ke atas panggung." Kata Hinata.

Koyuki bernyanyi dengan suara yang sangat merdu. Aku dan Sakura duduk di tempat semula, Naruto dan Hinata menyambut para tamu dan melanjutkan acara potong kue. Sedangkan Ino sudah pulang sejak Sai datang bersama teman kencannya. Dia pasti sangat marah. Aku merasa kasihan padanya, tapi sepertinya dia tidak akan mendapatkan hukuman itu. Yeah, kau tahu sendiri kan Ino sangat dekat dengan Hinata.

Hari semakin larut, aku harus segera membawa Sakura pulang, tetapi pestanya semakin meriah. Mereka sangat menikmati acara ini, sementara pemilik acara malah duduk sambil minum. Naruto dengan sabar meladeni Hinata yang mulai bicara ngawur.

"Naruto _-kun_ , kenapa aku menyukaimu? Oh, ini gila." Ucapnya dengan tidak jelas.

"Hinata, sudahlah kau sudah mabuk." Kata Naruto sambil menyingkirkan gelas-gelas minuman yang ada di dekat Hinata. Aku memperhatikan Sakura yang nampaknya kurang nyaman dengan keadaan ini. Mungkin aku harus pulang secepatnya.

"Sasuke, kenapa kau membawa gadis ini? Kau pasti menyukainya, iya kan?"

Apa? Aku menyukai Sakura? tidak mungkin. Meskipun aku mendekatinya bukan berarti aku menyukainya. Hinata benar-benar sudah tidak sadar dengan apa yang diucapkannya.

Hinata berdiri dan berniat pergi, tetapi dia malah jatuh pingsan. Naruto dengan sigap membawanya ke ruangan yang jauh dari keramaian di rumah itu. Aku dan Sakura juga ikut membantunya. Aku membukakan pintu lalu Naruto membaringkan Hinata di sofa. Tiba-tiba Hinata mengalungkan lengannya di leher Naruto lalu mencium bibirnya. Aku sangat terkejut begitupula dengan Sakura. Sakura melihatnya? Dia melihat mereka ciuman? Aku langsung menutup mata Sakura dengan telapak tanganku lalu membawanya keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Kau terlambat," katanya setelah aku melepaskan tanganku. "Aku sudah melihatnya."

"Hn. Maaf," ucapku menyesal, aku menoleh kearahnya untuk memastikan apa dia menangis atau tidak. Ternyata dia tidak menangis.

"Kau tidak menangis?" tanyaku. Sakura menatapku dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Tidak," katanya sambil tersenyum kecut. "Jangan khawatir, Aku baik-baik saja."

"Oh, kalau begitu ayo kita pulang."

Aku mengantar Sakura sampai rumahnya. Dia tidak terlihat seperti orang yang sedang patah hati. Apa dia sudah melupakan Naruto?

"Terimakasih sudah mengajakku, Sasuke." Ucapnya tulus.

"Hn." Aku mengangguk.

 _Malam ini adalah malam yang menjadi jembatan kisahku selanjutnya. Aku tidak pernah mengerti kenapa aku bisa memilihnya menjadi teman kencanku di pesta itu. Tapi aku mulai sadar bahwa itulah yang dinamakan takdir._

 _ **To be continued...**_

 **A/N :**

Bagaimana chap 3 ini? Apa masih banyak kekurangan? Atau membosankan? _Gomen ne_ kalau begitu. Aku buru-buru ngetik dan update supaya tidak lupa. Dan biasanya kalau aku menundanya aku akan kehilangan minat pada tulisanku.

Thanks to :

 **HazeKeiko :** Semoga bencinya gak lama nee

 **Dianarndraha :** Oke, ini udah lanjut :D

 **mc-kyan :** Aku juga ikut bingung :3 makasih udah foll sama fav *peluk mc-kyan

 **ikalutfi97 :** Hmm mungkin, kita liat ajah nanti oke!

 **ti. ah98 :** Udah

 **Gi-chaan :** Iya, update kilat ;-)

 **dika. nurlitasari :** Special thanks buat kamu, idenya aku pake yaa!

Makasih juga buat para Guest yang udah riview...

 _See u next chapter ^_^_

Sharingan No Hime


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTUMN IN MY HEART**

 **Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Warning : Sasu-POV,Typo(s), OOC, newbie, etc.**

 **Pairing : SasuSaku, NaruHina**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Happy Reading-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 4 – Kandang Kuda Guru Guy

* * *

Guru Guy memiliki sebuah peternakan Kuda di Kyoto dan sebuah kandang yang dihuni oleh 4 ekor kuda di Tokyo –di dekat sekolahku. Kuda-kuda di luar kota dipelihara oleh ayahnya sedangkan di sini dia sendiri yang mengurus. Selama ini aku sering melihat Kuda dalam film tetapi baru kali ini aku melihatnya secara langsung. Kandang itu berbentuk persegi panjang yang diisi oleh 3 ekor kuda berwarna cokelat dan seekor lagi berwarna putih. Aku rasa guru Guy lebih menyukai kuda yang putih, biasanya kuda-kuda seperti itu digunakan oleh para Pangeran sebagai kendaraan mereka.

Aku berdiri memandangi kandang yang sepertinya sudah lama tidak dibersihkan. Sebenarnya aku tidak tahu alasan mengapa Hinata mengumpulkan teman-teman satu kelas di sini tetapi sepertinya dia ingin menunjukan sesuatu. Meskipun hanya empat ekor, tempat itu sangat kotor –lebih kotor dari yang kubayangkan.

"Hinata, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Ino memandang jijik bangunan di depannya.

"Hm, aku mau kau membersihkan tempat ini."

"A-apa? Kau gila! Mana mungkin aku–"

"Maafkan aku Ino, tetapi memang sudah peraturannya siapapun yang tidak membawa pasangan di pestaku akan membersihkan kandang kuda." Hinata mengatakannya dengan nada datar. Aku rasa dia serius akan menghukum Ino. Gadis berambut pirang itu memandang sahabatnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Sepertinya bukan hanya Ino tetapi murid lain pun sama terkejutnya. Kau tahu kan, Ino adalah sahabat baik Hinata.

"Kalau aku tidak mau bagaimana?" Ino menantang Hinata.

"Itu sih terserah kau saja, tapi jangan harap kau akan hadir di pesta-pesta berikutnya. Lagipula, itu juga membuktikan kalau kau tidak konsisten dengan ucapanmu. Bukankah kau yang mengusulkan hukuman ini?"

Semua murid terkejut, begitupula aku. Jadi Ino yang mengusulkan ide gila itu? dan sekarang dia yang merasakan akibatnya.

Ino dengan berat hati mengambil alat untuk membersihkan kandang.

"Wah, wah, ini akan jadi berita seru! Yamanaka Ino membersihkan kandang kuda," kata Kiba sambil tertawa mengejek.

"Iewh, pasti sangat bau. Aku rasa kau harus mandi dengan bunga tujuh rupa untuk menghilangkan baunya. Haha ..." Temari ikut mengejek. Kasihan sekali Ino, dulu dia akan jadi orang pertama yang tertawa saat melihat orang lain menderita. Sekarang, orang lain yang menertawakannya.

"Teman-teman, berhenti mengejeknya! Kalau kalian tidak mau membantu lebih baik kalian pergi dari sini." Sakura menghampiri Ino dan ikut membantunya membersihkan kandang.

"S-sakura? Apa yang kau lakukan?" Aku benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan gadis itu. Jelas-jelas kemarin Ino sudah mempermalukan dia di depan semua orang. Dia adalah gadis terbodoh yang pernah aku kenal.

"Kau juga mau membantu kan, Sasuke?" Sakura menatapku penuh harap.

"Tentu saja. Iya kan, Sasuke? Kau tidak boleh membiarkan pasanganmu di pesta tadi malam membersihkan kandang kuda yang bau dan menjijikan itu sendirian." Kata Hinata. Sial! Sakura, Hinata, atau siapapun yang membuatku terlibat dalam pekerjaan ini benar-benar memuakkan!

"Aku ... tidak mau," kataku sambil menatap tajam Sakura.

"O-oh, baiklah." Sakura terkejut melihatku marah. Aku tahu, mungkin nada ucapanku terdengar kasar tapi aku sudah benar-benar muak dengan dia!

"Tidak, tidak. Sasuke pasti mau kok." Yeah, aku harus memukul wajah Naruto nanti.

"Hu-um, Sasuke kau tidak mau menolak 'kan?" Sai ikut-ikutan.

Sepertinya aku tidak punya pilihan lain. Sekarang semua murid ikut mendesakku untuk membantu Ino dan Sakura membersihkan kandang kuda. Benarkah aku harus ikut kena hukuman? Aku sudah menelan ejekkan mereka saat mengajak Sakura sebagai teman kencanku. Itu semua agar aku tidak perlu menerima hukuman bodoh ini, tapi berkat Sakura aku tetap menerima hukuman ini. Aku harus berterimakasih padanya, bagaimana caranya? Oh, mungkin aku harus menawarinya pulang bersama lalu membiusnya dan melemparnya ke dalam sungai –Oke itu hanya imajinasi gilaku.

"Aku rasa bukan hanya aku, tapi Sai juga. Sai, bukankah kau yang membuat Ino dihukum? Kau datang ke pesta bersama artis itu padahal kau sudah janji akan datang dengan Ino."

"Apa maksudmu, Sasuke? Kau benar-benar –"

"Itu ide bagus. Sai, kau harus membantu Ino." Hinata tersenyum evil ke arah Sai.

"Tapi Naruto yang menyuruhku datang dengan Koyuki!" Sai menunjuk Naruto membuat semua orang menatapnya minta penjelasan terutama Hinata.

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "S-sebenarnya Koyuki ingin datang bersamaku tapi aku sudah bersama Hinata _-hime_ jadi aku menyuruh Sai menggantikanku." Jelas Naruto.

"Oh begitu," ujar Hinata. Naruto bernapas lega, dia pasti takut Hinata berpikiran yang aneh tentang hubungannya dengan Koyuki. "Ya sudah, kau ikut membantu mereka." Lanjutnya dengan nada sinis.

"K-kau bercanda kan? Aku? Membantu mereka membersihkan kandang –"

"Apa kurang jelas, Naruto-kun?"

"Tapi, tapi ..." Aku melempar sapu sambil tersenyum menang, Naruto menangkapnya dengan kesal.

Yeah, dan inilah kami. Aku, Sakura, Ino, Naruto dan Sai harus membersihkan tempat ini. Mungkin sejak awal aku tidak perlu hadir di pesta itu, toh pada akhirnya aku mendapat hukuman yang paling ingin kuhindari. Haruno Sakura, aku rasa semua kesialan ini berawal dari dia.

Sudah beberapa kali Sakura mengajakku bicara dan aku tetap mengabaikannya. Aku pikir dia akan mengerti dan menjauh dariku tetapi dia masih tidak menyerah dan terus mendekatiku. Aku kesal dan marah padanya. Dia menghancurkan hariku dan harga diriku. Kandang ini benar-benar menyusahkan! Mungkin butuh waktu berjam-jam untuk membersihkannya. Naruto tampak asal-asalan menyirami kotoran kuda dengan air, di sisi-sisi kandang terdapat parit yang akan mengalirkan kotoran kuda ke suatu tempat. Ino dan Sakura menyingkirkan jerami yang sudah tidak terpakai sementara aku dan Sai membetulkan pintu kandang yang mulai rusak.

Semua murid tampaknya sudah pulang kecuali Hinata. Dia hanya duduk di dalam mobil sambil memperhatikan pekerjaan kami. Guru Guy juga ada di sana, dia hanya asyik berkomentar seperti _"Mana semangat masa muda kalian! Jangan asal-asalan begitu!"_ atau _"Hey, Kalian pikir kuda-kuda milikku dapat tidur nyenyak dengan keadaan seperti itu? Kerjakan dengan benar dan cepat selesaikan sebelum senja."_ Yah, dia sama sekali tidak membantu.

"Apa kalian haus? Aku akan membeli air minum." Tawar Hinata begitu membuka pintu mobil.

"Ya, terimakasih." Sahut Sakura. Dia terlihat agak pucat saat ini, mungkin dia kelelahan.

"Hm, baiklah." Hinata pergi.

"Hinata benar-benar menakutkan." Komentar Sai

"Ya, terkadang dia memang seperti itu. Huh, padahal hari ini aku harus pulang cepat." Naruto duduk lalu meregangkan otot-ototnya.

"Aishh, aku sangat lelah. Aku tidak menyangka dia akan memberikan hukuman ini padaku." Ino mengelap keringatnya.

"Sakura, apa kau sakit?" Tanya Sai, "Kau terlihat sangat pucat."

Sakura menggeleng lalu berdiri. "Aku baik-baik saja," dia hampir saja terjatuh kalau Naruto tidak menahannya.

"Kau harus ke rumah sakit! Ah, Naruto kau antar saja dia." Usul Ino. Aku tidak tahu apa maksudnya, mungkin dia ingin membuat Hinata cemburu?

"Ya, aku tidak keberatan. Ayo, Sakura."

"Tapi Hinata–"

"Aku yang akan mengatakannya pada Hinata nanti. Sekarang pergilah, hati-hati di jalan ya!" kata Ino sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

Naruto dan Sakura pergi menggunakan motor milik Naruto. Aku, Ino dan Sai duduk setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaan kami.

"Kemana dia? Lama sekali." Sai pasti sangat haus saat ini. Aku pun juga, kemana Hinata?

"Hei!" seru Hinata, "Aku tidak sempat bertanya jadi aku membeli semua ini." Hinata mengeluarkan minuman yang ia beli. Dia melihat sekeliling sepertinya dia mencari Naruto dan Sakura.

"Sakura sakit jadi dia pulang." Kataku.

"Dan Naruto yang mengantarnya?" Hinata menatapku.

"Ya, Naruto juga harus pulang cepat jadi mereka–"

"Kenapa bukan kau saja? Hah?" Nada bicaranya meninggi. "Kenapa bukan kau yang mengantar Sakura? Dasar bodoh!"

Hinata melemparkan kaleng minumannya begitu saja lalu meninggalkan kami. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa Hinata mengatakan itu, tapi pada akhirnya aku akan tahu dan menyesali kebodohanku nanti.

 **oOo**

Hari ini adalah awal musim gugur dan aku benci itu. Musim gugur adalah musim di mana kau akan melihat banyak sekali daun dan bunga berjatuhan di jalan lalu terinjak oleh kaki-kaki manusia. Daun yang biasanya berwarna hijau akan berubah menjadi jingga, kuning dan merah. Hampir semua orang suka musim gugur, bahkan banyak wisatawan asing yang jauh-jauh pergi ke luar negeri hanya untuk menikmati pemandangan di musim ini.

Aku datang ke tempat biasa aku berkumpul bersama teman-teman. Di sana sudah ada Sai, Ino, Shikamaru, Temari dan Hinata. Sepertinya Naruto lah yang akan terlambat hari ini. Akhir-akhir ini dia bertingkah aneh, terkadang aku memergokinya sedang memandangi Sakura. Oh ya, sejak hari saat membersihkan kandang kuda itu aku tidak pernah bicara lagi dengannya. Aku selalu menghindari gadis itu. Bahkan saat kelompok ujian bahasa inggris kemarin aku bertukar tempat dengan Ino agar tidak mengerjakan bersama Sakura.

"Sasuke, apa kau melihat Naruto? Belakangan ini aku rasa dia agak aneh." Kata Ino

"Tidak. Ya, aku rasa juga begitu."

"Aneh apanya? Bukankah dia memang aneh," Temari tertawa, tetapi kemudian berhenti saat menyadari tidak ada orang yang menganggapnya lucu. "Maksudku, ya kau tahu sendiri, kan? Oy, Hinata. Apa Naruto tidak bilang apa-apa padamu?"

"Tidak. Dia jarang menghubungiku."

"Apa kalian tidak tahu? Aku dengar Naruto akan pindah sekolah ke Amerika minggu depan." Ucapan Shikamaru sukses membuat kami semua terkejut. Naruto akan pindah?!

"Apa maksudmu? Kau tahu dari mana?" Hinata sangat terkejut. Dia pasti kecewa karena Naruto tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Aku juga mendengarnya dari Itachi. Aku rasa dia tidak ingin memberitahu siapapun."

"Ada apa dengan anak itu?" ucap Ino.

Tiba-tiba Sakura datang dan menghampiri meja kami. Aku sangat terkejut sampai rasanya sulit bernapas. Kenapa dia harus datang di saat seperti ini?

"Hai, teman-teman. Bolehkah aku duduk di sini?" sapanya dengan ceria.

"O-oh, tentu." Hinata menjawabnya ragu.

"Sasuke, aku tidak pernah melihatmu. Apa kabar?" Bahkan setelah aku abaikan, dia masih bisa menyapaku seperti itu.

"Hn. Baik."

"Sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu. Bisakah kita bicara sebentar?"

"Bicara saja di sini."

"Oh, b-baiklah. Kau ingat saat di pesta ulang tahun Hinata, Koyuki memberitahuku akan ada acara Festival musim gugur untuk amal, kan?" kata Sakura. "Aku sudah melihat persyaratannya dan aku bahkan sudah mengisi formulir untuk mendaftar tapi ada persyaratan yang sulit,"

Sakura mendadak gugup. Persyaratan apa yang sampai membuatnya minta tolong padaku?

"Acara itu hanya untuk pasangan saja. Bisakah kau membantuku untuk menjadi pasanganku di acara amal itu?" tanya Sakura.

Aku bisa melihat ekspresi wajah teman-temanku dengan jelas. Ini kesekian kalinya aku dipermalukan oleh gadis itu.

"Wow, apa yang barusan dia bilang? Oh, ini mengejutkan!" seru Ino sambil tertawa mengejek. Dia benar-benar tidak tahu terimakasih, sudah untung Sakura mau membantunya menjalani hukuman sialan itu.

"Sasuke, bukankah kau bilang kau harus mendapat sejarah yang baik untuk masuk Universitas Tokyo? Ini kesempatan bagus." Kata Hinata bersemangat. "Kapan festivalnya dilaksanakan? Pasti menyenangkan bisa membantu anak-anak yatim piatu."

Universitas Tokyo memang tujuan hidupku setelah lulus nanti. Tapi untuk bisa masuk ke sana tidak mudah. Selain nilai akademik, aku juga harus memiliki catatan perilaku yang baik. Nilai akademikku cukup baik, tapi nilai perilakuku sangat mengkhawatirkan.

"Bagaimana Sasuke? Kau mau, kan?" tanya Sakura

"Hn."

"Terimakasih banyak! Aku akan menghubungimu nanti. Aku pergi dulu, sampai jumpa." Setelah mengatakan itu Sakura buru-buru pergi dari sini.

"Aku akan menghubungimu nanti. HAHAHA ..." Ino tertawa sangat keras membuat semua orang menatap kami heran.

"Diam kau!" kataku.

"Oh, Sasuke, kau benar-benar menerima ajakannya? Gadis cupu itu?" kata Temari. "Kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri, Sasuke. Kau bisa menyumbang panti asuhan dengan uangmu dan selesai."

"Temari, sepertinya akal sehat Sasuke mendadak hilang begitu melihat gadis itu. Apa kau menyukainya, Sasuke?" Shikamaru terkekeh.

"Tidak mungkin." Ucapku tajam.

Tiba-tiba aku merasa menyesal menerima ajakannya. Temari benar, kenapa aku harus repot-repot ikut acara amal? Aku bisa saja meminta ayahku menyumbang semua panti asuhan di kota ini dengan begitu aku langsung dikenal sebagai pemuda yang dermawan. Dan kenapa Hinata seperti sedang mencoba mendekatkanku dengan Sakura? Apa dia mengetahui sesuatu?

 **oOo**

Aku pulang sekolah bersama Sakura. Sebenarnya dia yang memintaku pulang dengannya karena banyak yang akan kami bicarakan mengenai acara amal tersebut. Aku hanya diam sambil mendengarkannya bicara. Saat ini aku sama sekali tidak berniat bicara dengannya.

"Pasti acaranya sangat menyenangkan. Aku benar-benar tidak sabar menunggunya. Acara amal kali ini harus sangat istimewa. Kau mau membantuku, kan, Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"Yah, aku tahu kau sangat baik. Awalnya aku berpikir kalau kau sama dengan teman-temanmu yang lain. Maksudku, mereka terkadang menjahiliku. Tapi sepertinya aku salah, mereka semua sebenarnya baik." Kata Sakura. "Sasuke, aku sangat berterimakasih karena kau sudah menyelamatkanku waktu itu."

"Hn."

"Aku sangat senang kau mau membantuku. Ah, dan waktu hukuman membersihkan kandang kuda itu. Aku senang sekali karena kau dan teman-temanmu juga membantuku, aku–"

"Apa? Senang? Kau bisa senang sedangkan aku dan teman-temanku menderita? Kau benar-benar gadis yang menyebalkan! Sejak aku dekat denganmu hampir setiap hari hidupku tidak tenang! Kau mengacaukan segalanya!" Cukup sudah, amarahku sudah tidak bisa tertahankan lagi.

"S-sasuke kau–"

"Aku tidak mau ikut acara amal itu. Aku tidak peduli kau tidak punya pasangan. Kenapa harus aku? Apa kau sangat suka mengganggu hidupku? Kalau kau tidak punya pasangan ya tidak perlu ikut! Apa itu sangat sulit untukmu?" kataku tajam.

"Maafkan aku," kata Sakura. "Aku tidak tahu ternyata aku selalu menyusahkanmu."

Bus yang kami tunggu akhirnya datang. Aku segera naik tanpa mempedulikan Sakura. Sakura tetap diam di tempat dan dua bulir air mata menetes di pipinya.

 _Ini adalah salah satu kesalahan yang aku buat pada gadis itu. Salah satu, artinya masih banyak kesalahan yang lain._

 _Sampai kapanpun tidak ada sedikit waktu pun yang aku lupakan saat bersamanya._

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

 **A/N :**

Chapter 4 ini sedikit berbeda dari rencana awal. Dan maaf gak bisa update kilat seperti sebelumnya, aku bener-bener gak ada waktu buat ngetik. Yeah, tahun ajaran baru memang merepotkan -_-

Maaf apabila ceritanya membosankan. Aku kehabisan ide :3

Terimakasih sudah membaca dan jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak! *buat seneng yg ngetik gitu :v


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTUMN IN MY HEART**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Warning : Sasuke-POV, OOC parah -_-**

 **Pairing : Sasusaku**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Happy Reading-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 5 – _Kau hanya tahu apa yang aku tahu dan aku rasakan_

* * *

 _Perasaan yang terburu-buru dan rasa gengsi yang tinggi. Aku merasakan semuanya. Itu wajar karena saat ini aku masih belum dewasa dan mudah sekali terluka. Cinta, aku rasa aku belum mengetahui makna dibalik kata indah itu –sebelum aku bertemu dia. Kami akan saling menyakiti lalu saling mengulurkan tangan dan luka itu akan sembuh. Meskipun aku tidak tahu apakah luka itu akan membekas..._

Udara pagi yang sejuk sangat cocok untuk melanjutkan berpetualang di dalam mimpi, tapi diawal musim gugur akan lebih menyenangkan jika memanfaatkannya untuk jalan-jalan sambil menikmati pemandangan indah daun-daun yang berguguran. Aku sendiri tidak bisa menikmati keduanya. Pertama, aku benci musim gugur. Kedua, aku tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak setelah kejadian kemarin.

Aku menyesal sudah mengatakan itu padanya. Aku tidak bermaksud memarahinya, hanya saja aku lelah dicibir oleh teman-temanku sendiri. Lagipula ada apa dengan gadis itu? Kenapa dia tiba-tiba meminta bantuanku? Apa dia tidak sadar kalau aku selalu berusaha menghindarinya?Mungkin aku lah satu-satunya yang dia anggap teman di kelas. Ya, itu memang benar. Siapa lagi pria yang mengajaknya ke pesta selain aku? Tidak ada. Aku rasa dia berpikir aku berhutang budi padanya, tapi aku sudah lebih dulu menolongnya saat kejadian surat itu. Apa yang membuat Sakura bertingkah seperti ini benar-benar membuatku penasaran.

Gadis berambut pink itu duduk di kelas dengan perasaan gelisah. Itu tampak dari caranya menatap dan jari-jarinya yang meremas roknya. Aku mendekatinya dan duduk di depannya.

"Kau tampak gelisah," kataku. "Maaf."

"Eh?"

Aku menoleh ke arahnya dan melihat ekspresi terkejut di wajahnya.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud melukaimu." Aku sadar seharusnya aku tidak mengatakannya tadi malam, Seharusnya aku bertanya sebelum menyimpulkan kalau dia selalu merepotkanku. Semoga saja dia mau memaafkanku.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku mengerti." Ucap Sakura. "Aku sudah meminta bantuan pada siapapun yang aku kenal tapi mereka tidak mau membantuku jadi aku pikir kau tidak keberatan. Aku ini bodoh ya, kau mengajakku ke pesta bukan berarti kau mau menjadi temanku."

Hatiku langsung tertohok. Kata-katanya terdengar sangat tajam di telingaku. Secara tidak langsung dia mengatakan kalau aku hanya memanfaatkannya. Selalu seperti ini, aku selalu merasa bersalah saat bersamanya. Apa aku terlalu jahat pada Sakura?

"Kenapa kau sangat ingin mengikuti acara itu sedangkan kau tahu persyaratannya akan memberatkanmu," Kataku. "Bukankah masih banyak acara amal yang bisa kau ikuti nanti?"

"Tidak bisa. Hanya itu yang paling dekat waktunya."

"Apa maksudmu?" Aku tidak mengerti, bukankah dia masih punya banyak waktu sebelum ujian semester? Lagipula musim depan sepertinya lebih menyenangkan untuk melakukan acara amal. Musim dingin akan banyak orang yang membutuhkan bantuan, apalagi saat Natal dan tahun baru nanti.

"Aku harus melakukannya. Kalau aku menundanya mungkin aku akan menyesal."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Sakura terdiam cukup lama. Aku menatapnya mencoba mencari jawaban dari perkataannya. Mata emerald itu tampak tidak secerah biasanya.

"Aku akan membantumu," Ucapku tiba-tiba membuat Sakura terkejut.

"Benarkah? Apa kau yakin? Maksudku, mungkin aku akan merepotkanmu."

"Aku akan mengatasinya." Jawabku membuatnya tersenyum. Senyuman itu begitu hangat, bisakah aku mendapatkannya setiap hari? Oh, apa yang aku pikirkan? Aku hanya membantunya karena aku merasa bersalah, itu saja.

Tiba-tiba pintu kelas terbuka menampakan seorang pemuda berambut jabrik. Naruto berangkat lebih pagi dari sebelumnya tapi yang membuatku heran bukan itu, dia menatap Sakura dalam-dalam. Naruto memperlihatkan raut wajah yang sulit diartikan.

 _Untuk pertama kalinya aku merasa sangat bodoh karena tidak bisa membaca ekspresi Naruto saat itu._

 **0ooOoo0**

Aku sudah siap untuk menjemput Sakura hari ini. Ibuku sempat terkejut mendengar aku akan melakukan kegiatan amal, tapi dia sangat senang dan menyuruhku untuk mengajak Sakura main ke rumahku. Mungkin aku akan mengundangnya ke sini lain kali.

"Hei, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Itachi menyentuh keningku dan aku langsung menepisnya, dia pikir aku sakit?

"Hn." Jawabku singkat. Mungkin bukan hanya ibuku yang terkejut, Itachi juga –ayahku akan lebih terkejut kalau dia di sini.

"Kau sudah berubah, siapa yang merubahmu? Aku harus bertemu dengannya, dia pasti orang yang istimewa." Kata Itachi. "Apa dia seorang gadis?"

"Urus saja urusanmu sendiri!" Ucapku ketus sambil melenggang pergi.

Itachi mendecih lalu tersenyum menyebalkan. Dia selalu ingin tahu urusanku dan dia selalu berhasil. Tapi aku tidak tahu apapun tentang dia. Itachi adalah orang yang paling penting dalam hidupku setelah ibu. Ayahku? Entahlah, tanpa dia aku baik-baik saja. Bukan berarti aku tidak menyayanginya, dia adalah ayah yang baik. Tapi dia tidak cukup mengerti dengan apa yang kami inginkan. Ayahku terlalu sibuk mencari uang untuk keluarganya. Terkadang aku merindukannya meskipun tidak sesering ibuku. Ibuku wanita terhebat di dunia, aku sangat menyayanginya. Ibu selalu tersenyum di depanku, dia memiliki hati yang sangat lembut. Ayahku beruntung bisa memilikinya.

* * *

Aku mengetuk pintu rumah Sakura, tidak lama kemudian seseorang membukakan pintu. Aku mengenalnya. Dia adalah ayah Sakura, Haruno Kizashi. Matanya menatap tajam kearahku. Aku tahu mungkin aku adalah tamu yang paling tidak ia sangka –mengingat hubungan keluarga kami cukup buruk. Aku tersenyum sewajar mungkin meskipun aku tahu kalau senyumku sangat terlihat terpaksa.

"Apa kabar, Haruno _-san_?" Aku tidak tahu bagaimana memanggil pria berambut merah muda itu.

"Baik. Kau mau menemui putriku?"

"Ya, apa Sakura di dalam?" Tanyaku. Sampai saat ini Kizashi belum juga mempersilahkanku masuk.

"Kau Uchiha, kan? Apa kau cukup dekat dengan Sakura?" Selidiknya.

Aku bingung. Haruskah aku menjawabnya? Kalau aku bilang "Iya" apa orang tua ini akan mengizinkan aku dekat dengan putrinya?

"Ayah, kenapa tidak menyuruh temanku masuk?" Untunglah Sakura muncul meredakan suasana canggung diantara kami. Hari ini dia tampak berbeda dari sebelumnya, meskipun penampilannya tetap sederhana dia terlihat jauh lebih elok dari biasanya.

"Sakura, kau yakin akan pergi bersama pemuda ini?" Yak! Perkataan itu sukses membuat tenggorokanku tercekat. Rupanya Haruno Kizashi benar-benar membenci Uchiha. Aku tidak begitu paham kenapa permusuhan itu seakan diwariskan secara turun-menurun. Saat ini aku dan Sakura berteman dan kami harus menghapuskan rasa permusuhan itu.

"Tentu saja. Sasuke orang baik, ayah tidak perlu khawatir." Kata Sakura sambil tersenyum manis.

"Hm, baiklah. Kalau begitu aku mengizinkanmu," ujar Kizashi sembari menghela napas. Sakura sekarang sudah dewasa dan sudah saatnya dia mempercayai putrinya sendiri.

Aku dan Sakura berpamitan lalu segera pergi ke tempat acara amal tersebut. Sakura tampak sangat bahagia saat ini, _dan aku juga ikut merasa bahagia. Entah apa yang membuat hatiku merasa sangat nyaman. Kau tahu, ada dua jenis kebahagiaan di dunia ini. Pertama kebahagiaan yang baru kau sadari saat kebahagiaan itu berlalu dan yang kedua adalah kebahagiaan yang kau rasakan saat itu juga. Itu... sangatlah berharga._

Aku memandangi senyumnya yang tanpa beban. Seorang gadis yang bahkan tidak ingin aku kenal sebelumnya saat ini duduk di sampingku dan tersenyum padaku. Aku tidak tahu perasaan macam apa ini, yang jelas aku seperti baru merasakannya. _Perasaan egois yang menginginkan senyuman itu hanya untukku._

"Kau tampak cantik." Ucapku mengeluarkan pendapat yang sebelumnya tidak ingin dia mengetahuinya. Tetapi kemudian aku sadar, dia pantas mendapatkan pujian itu.

Sakura menatapku terkejut. "Terimakasih," katanya.

"Hn."

 **0ooOoo0**

Festival musim gugur sekaligus acara amal tahunan ini cukup meriah. Banyak sekali masyarakat yang antusias dalam menyambut hari ini terutama para pasangan yang akan mengikuti acara itu –tidak banyak anak muda yang ikut terlibat. Aku rasa, hanya aku dan Sakura yang masih berstatus sebagai murid sekolah menengah atas. Kebanyakan dari mereka adalah pasangan kekasih yang sudah bekerja atau bahkan pasangan suami-istri.

Koyuki Kazahana menjadi _icon_ di acara itu. Dia berpasangan dengan seorang aktor bernama Sasori. Sebenarnya mereka bukan pasangan kekasih, hanya saja mereka berdualah yang menjadi bintang di sini.

"Sakura _-chan_!" Seru Koyuki sambil berlari menghampiri kami. "Akhirnya kau datang juga, aku sempat berpikir kau tidak jadi datang. Kau bersama Uchiha? Wow, kalian pacaran? Waktu pesta ulang tahun Hinata kalian juga berpasangan, kan?"

"Ah, tidak ... bukan seperti itu." Kata Sakura. "Sasuke hanya membantuku dan kami hanya berteman."

Koyuki menatap Sakura tidak percaya, tetapi sesaat kemudian dia tersenyum ceria dan menarik lengan Sakura. Aku sedikit terkejut melihatnya. Aku pun langsung mengejar mereka berdua.

Kami tiba di sebuah tempat yang tidak jauh dari tempat tadi. Sebuah ruangan di belakang panggung. Aku bisa menebaknya dengan mudah, itu adalah ruangan persiapan acara. Seorang pemuda berambut merah berdiri di sana sambil membelakangi kami.

"Sasori _-kun_!"

Pemuda itu menoleh dan segera menghampiri gadis cantik yang memanggilnya.

"Koyuki, acaranya akan dimulai beberapa menit lagi dan kau belum ganti pakaian?"

"Bisakah kau tidak memarahiku sekali saja?"

"Memarahimu? Aku tidak marah, aku hanya –"

"Sudahlah, aku kemari bukan untuk berdebat denganmu." Kata Koyuki. "Perkenalkan ini temanku, namanya Sakura. Dia adalah salah satu penggemarmu."

Aku benar-benar terkejut sekarang. Sakura mengagumi pemuda macam ini? Oh, aku tidak habis pikir dengan gadis pinky itu. Seleranya sangat tidak bagus. Pertama, pemuda ceroboh bernama Uzumaki Naruto dan sekarang pemuda cerewet bernama Sasori. Aku akui dia memang aktor yang terkenal, tapi aktingnya sangat buruk! Aku tidak suka Sasori dan aku benci rambutnya yang berwarna merah.

"Oh, halo Sakura. Seleramu sangat bagus." Kata Sasori membuat pipi Sakura memerah.

Sakura merona? Aku baru pertama kali melihatnya. Aku benci mengakuinya tapi dia terlihat jauh lebih cantik saat pipinya merona.

"Aku menyukai aktingmu. Kau sangat hebat Sasori _-san_!"

"Yeah, apa kau mau aku mengajarimu ber-akting? Kau sangat cocok menjadi artis dengan wajah secantik itu." Goda Sasori. Saat ini aku ingin menjambak rambut merahnya. Benar-benar mengganggu.

BLUSH! Sakura merona hebat dan itu membuatku terpesona. Tunggu! Terpesona? Seseorang katakan padaku, Apa aku sudah gila?

"Kau berlebihan. Lagipula aku tidak berbakat jadi aku rasa itu tidak perlu." Kata Sakura membuatku tersenyum tipis. "Tapi terimakasih, kau adalah aktor yang sangat baik."

"Tidak juga," kata Sasori. "Oh ya, apa kau mau bertukar pasangan? Kau denganku dan pemuda berambut aneh ini bersama Koyuki."

Sialan! Rambut aneh katanya? Oh apa kau tidak lihat rambut merahmu yang sangat jelek itu?

"Ide bagus." Timpal Koyuki. "Kau setuju kan? Uchiha?"

Aku menatap Sakura tetapi dia malah sibuk memandangi si merah jelek itu.

"Hn, aku setuju." Jawabku kesal.

.

Acara demi acara sudah terlaksanakan dengan sukses. Sepertinya ini adalah acara amal paling meriah tahun ini. Sebentar lagi adalah saatnya festival kembang api. Aku suka kembang api karena dulu Itachi sering mengajakku ke festival semacam itu dan untuk pertama kalinya aku merasa senang saat ayah memberikan hadiah kembang api di hari ulang tahunku. Ayah, ibu, dan kakak berkumpul bersama untuk melihat percikan api di langit. Kedengarannya indah, kan? Yah, aku merindukan momen seperti itu.

Melihat Sakura bersama Sasori membuatku muak. Si rambut merah itu terus-terusan menggoda Sakura. Bukan berarti aku cemburu, hanya saja... yeah, aku tidak tahu. Apa aku cemburu?

"Kau selalu memperhatikan mereka berdua. Ada apa Sasuke? Apa kau menyesal bertukar pasangan?" Tanya Koyuki padaku.

"Tidak." Jawabku singkat.

Sasori dan Sakura menghampiri kami. Aku berusaha bersikap sewajar mungkin meskipun dalam hati aku mengumpat tentang si rambut merah itu.

"Oy, Sasuke. Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu? Apa kau marah karena aku sudah meminjam Sakura _-chan_?"

Hey, apa dia bilang tadi? SAKURA-CHAN? Dasar rambut merah sialan! Sok akrab sekali dia.

"Hn, tidak. Kalian tampak cocok." Kataku lalu langsung menyingkir dari pandangan mereka.

.

Aku duduk sambil menatap ke langit. Aku tidak pernah melihat bintang sebanyak ini sebelumnya. Kata orang, seseorang yang sudah mati akan menjadi bintang. Apakah benar? Kalau benar aku ingin melihat kakek. Kakekku adalah orang yang paling dekat denganku melebihi Itachi, tapi beberapa tahun yang lalu dia meninggal karena sakit. Aku tidak menangis karena lelaki memang tidak boleh menangis –sesakit apapun luka itu.

"Sasuke?"

Aku menoleh, Sakura sudah berdiri di belakangku. Tapi sepertinya dia sendirian, mungkin Sasori sedang bersama Koyuki.

"Sakura? Kau sendirian, kemana si rambut merah?"

"Sasori bersama Koyuki. Mereka akan menyalakan kembang api." Kata Sakura. "Bolehkah aku duduk di sini?"

"Hn."

Sakura duduk di sampingku. Dia menghela napas berulang kali.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku.

"Kau tahu, dulu aku sempat berpikir apakah orang yang sudah mati akan menjadi bintang di langit."

"Itu tidak mungkin. Tapi kau boleh mempercayainya kalau kau mau."

"Ya, aku ingin mempercayainya."

"Tadi, bagaimana perasaanmu bisa bersama idolamu seharian?"

"Awalnya aku berpikir aku sangat senang. Tapi sepertinya aku salah," kata Sakura. "Aku merasa pasti akan lebih menyenangkan kalau aku menghabiskan hari ini bersama orang yang ku inginkan."

"Siapa orang itu?"

"Dia–"

"Sasuke!" Teriak seseorang. Suaranya sangat familiar di telingaku.

"Ino?" kataku. "Sedang apa kalian di sini?"

Ino datang bersama Naruto, Hinata dan Temari. Aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang mereka lakukan di tempat ini, tapi firasatku buruk. Bukannya aku benci melihat mereka, tetapi mereka datang di saat yang tidak tepat.

"Kami barusaja dari rumah Sai, lalu mampir sebentar. Aku dengar akan ada festival kembang api." Kata Ino.

"Oh, Sasuke. Kau bersama gadis itu lagi? Sebenarnya kalian pacaran ya?" Temari menyeringai.

"Itu tidak akan lama lagi, Temari." Timpal Hinata.

Naruto lebih banyak diam akhir-akhir ini. Mungkin karena keputusan ayahnya yang akan memindahnya sekolah di luar negri.

"Tidak mungkin. Sasuke tidak akan mau dengan gadis seperti dia!" sindir Ino tajam. "Sakura, kau jangan percaya diri dulu, ya."

"Diam." Kataku. Aku tidak suka Ino bicara seperti itu pada Sakura.

"Kenapa? Jangan-jangan kau sudah terpengaruh oleh gadis cupu ini? Oh tidak, sadarlah Sasuke! Dia sama sekali bukan tipe mu!"

"Sudahlah Ino, tahu apa kau tentang tipe gadis Sasuke?" Naruto mulai angkat bicara.

"Tentu saja aku tahu. Gadis cupu ini tidak mungkin disukai Sasuke." Ino mulai sok tahu.

Sakura sepertinya sudah tidak tahan lagi. Dia akan pergi tetapi langkahnya terhenti setelah mendengar ucapanku.

"Kau salah Ino! Aku menyukainya." Ucapku membuat semua orang terkejut.

"A-apa? Jangan bercanda!" Ino tidak percaya mendengarnya.

"Aku tidak bercanda."

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya lalu menatap terkejut kearahku.

"Sasuke? Apa yang kau katakan?" Ucap Sakura

"Aku bilang, aku menyukaimu!"

Setelah itu aku langsung menarik lengan Sakura dan mencium bibirnya di hadapan teman-temanku. Mereka semua terbelalak melihat apa yang aku lakukan.

Percikan api yang indah mulai bertebaran di langit malam. Festival kembang api musim gugur di mulai.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

 **A/N :**

Chapter kemarin ancur. Dan aku akui itu. Terimakasih atas kritikan dan masukannya, kalian sangat membantuku.

Semoga chap ini tidak mengecewakan para reader. Gomen ne kalau kurang memuaskan.

Aku tunggu kritik dan sarannya di kolom riview ^_^


End file.
